Druna
by Shatman
Summary: What happens when Draco Malfoy begins to fall in love with somebody who is absolutely bonkers? Draco/Luna.
1. Prologue

_I would just like to state that J.K Rowling owns all rights to these characters and certain plots that will take place within this story. I would appreciate all reviews; both good and bad. I'm actually an aspiring writer and this is my first ever fanfiction. I'm basically just trying to experiment with certain writing styles and concepts. I apologize for how short this chapter is; it's really only a prologue, and I hope to write longer chapters from this point on. Also, this story is rated "M" for later chapters. xx( : -"Shatman."_

Draco Malfoy had awoken with a start. He opened his eyes to a midnight black sky; the only visible light illuminated off of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For a few moments, he watched the calm Black Lake until a soft, beautiful melody filled his ears; it sounded as if somebody was humming, not too far off from where he lay. Draco turned his pale face to find the source of the odd tune and noticed a rather petite girl with hip-length wavy, blonde hair. The sight caused him to scoff; It was none other than "Loony" Lovegood. Relief spread through him as she skipped past oblivious to his presense, almost as if she were in some sort of daze.

Draco waited a few moments until he was sure she had wandered away before he began walking across the grassy terrain, leading up to the castle. As he walked, he nearly tripped on an odd object that seemed to have fallen into the depths of the tall grass. Looking down, he tilted his head to the side; it appeared to be a large butterbeer cork with a vibrant string along with a variety of bright colored beads attached. He wondered if this was supposed to be a necklace of some sort, but thought it was a ridiculous thing to wear around a neck; although, Luna Lovegood's nickname was "Loony" for a reason.

He knew he could care less about the ghastly looking piece of "jewelry," and also who it belonged to. But for some strange reason, he felt the the sensation of picking it up and pocketing it, which baffled Draco. His eyes wandered around the area to make sure nobody was watching (as if what he was about to do was some sort of illegal activity that not a soul could know about), bent down, and stuffed it right inside his robes. Shrugging, he continued his journey up to the castle, checking his robes every few minutes to make sure the object was still there.


	2. One Year Later

_A huge thank you to anyone who reviewed, favorited and followed! Your support is absolutely amazing. I love you all, okay. I'm really hoping to make any future chapters slightly longer and I am slightly disappointed this chapter isn't as long as i'd hoped for. I guess it is best to start off slow. xx ~Shatman ( : _

Draco Malfoy had been sitting at a stone dining room table that stretched across the large rectangular room. Across from him his mother Narcissa Malfoy ate silently, while his father Lucius and Aunt Bellatrix were engaged in a heated discussion involving his mortal enemy, Harry Potter.

"I should be the one who searches for Harry Potter," Bellatrix hissed. "I deserve the praise, he must know i'm the loyalest servant of them all. Cissy, talk some sense into your husband!" Draco's eyes traveled towards his mother, whose face was pale and strict. She stood still for a few moments, before setting down her silver eating utensils and looking over at the pair.

"The Dark Lord has already sent other followers to search for the boy. If I dare say, he surely asked those specific people for a reason?" His mother's voice was bitter; she clearly was not in the mood for her sisters unhealthy obsession and her husbands fierce stubbornness. Just as Draco opened his mouth to ask her if there was a reason beyond her sibling and husband bickering, a loud "CRACK!" was heard from the very front of the house.

Within moments, a dozen Death Eaters piled into the dining room, voices loud and vicious, yet odd smirks stretched across their dirty faces. Draco's grey eyes traveled amoungst the cloaked figures and it took all his might not to violently shiver as Fenrir Greyback aggressively howled in excitement and threw a blood covered human to the wooden floor. The majority of the hooded group bowed their heads respectfully at Bellatrix Lestrange and silently backed away into a dark corner, while others disapparated. Only the Malfoy's remained, along with the beaten girl who remained immobile and a fierce Fenrir. Lucius Malfoy jumped from his comfortable satin seat and rushed towards the scene. A confused expression spread across his face, which quickly transformed into an enraged expression.

"And what do you suppose you are doing, disturbing my appetizing meal with this - this nonsense? Who...?" Lucius directed the question towards Fenrir, although it was Bellatrix who bursted into fits of giggles. "It's the idiotic Lovegood's daughter, I assume?" Bellatrix glided across the dimmed room and smirked evilly. "About time you arrived. Now, to the cell-"

"To the what?" It was now Fenrir who spoke; his voice was gravelly and full of loathing. "Lestrange, I was under the impression that I would finish off the swine!" His dark eyes greedily traveled to the victim and he hungrily licked his lips. Draco cringed; Luna Lovegood had attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with him, although she was in the grade below. He felt queasy staring at her mangled body and slowly inched away. As a reaction, his hand delved into his pocket and he yanked out a rather odd looking necklace; it had vibrant string with a large butterbeer cork attached. Until nearly a year ago, this very "necklace" had belonged to "Loony" herself. Distracted by his own thoughts, he missed the events that led up to Bellatrix bellowing "YOU DARE DEFY MY ORDERS, GREYBACK?" and slicing him clear across the face with her silver dagger. He staggered backward and once again howled, except this time in pure agony. Fenrir quickly got over the burning pain in his already damaged face and let out an alarmingly loud snarl, which caused Draco to close his eyes tightly in fear; Bellatrix however, let out a wicked laugh and turned to face a startled Lucius and trembling Narcissa.

"How I would immensely enjoy torturing this absurd fool... Although, I think Draco would enjoy it more." Draco's pale eyes grew wide at the comment and his normally confident tone drastically changed into a surprised quaver. "M-Me? Why me? I -"

"Draco, darling! Do not tell me you feel sympathy for this girl?" Bellatrix's tone sounded dangerous; Draco knew what he must do.


End file.
